The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Apecssiye’.
The new Echinacea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk and Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Echinacea plants with unique and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Echinacea plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2013 in Andijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Echinacea hybrida identified as code number 009-12-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Echinacea hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in August, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.